Pretty Little Liars: This Is All Too Much
by whisperinthegarden
Summary: It's been five years since the incident with Alex Drake happened. They're all living in harmony now. Or so they thought until a mysterious person starts sending them threatening A texts again. Who could be the new A? What new secrets will unveal? Will enemies from their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

_Glimpse Into The Plot_

It's been five years since the incident with Alex Drake happened. They're all living in harmony now. Hanna and Caleb had their baby, a boy named Thomas, Toby and Spencer are now married and are expecting, Aria and Ezra are currently trying to adopt, and Emily and Alison's children are now in kindergarten. Everyone is, hopefully for now, drama free. That is, until another mysterious person starts sending them threatening A texts again. Who could be the new A? What new secrets will unveal? Will enemies from their past come back to haunt them?

Aria's POV

"Ezra?" I called out, walking down the stairs. My hair was now longer than it had been when we graduated high school. I wore my essential black pleather jacket, blue feather earrings, a horizontally-striped dark red and black strapless dress, beige zippered ankle boots, and a grey pleather chained purse. "Are you down here?"

"Yeah I am," he called out, coming out of the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand. "Is everything okay?"

"I think I'm-" I hesitated, unsure if I should say anything. The test was positive but these things could always be a fluke.

"You're what?" he asked gently, setting his mug on the coffee table and walking over to me.

"I-I think I'm pregnant," I sighed, showing him the test. "It's positive."

"Why were you-"

"I'm late. I was worried something was wrong and so I bought a test at the store," I admitted. "I know these can always be a fluke but I think we need to check this out with a doctor."

Ezra nodded in agreement, grabbing his car keys and leading her to the front door.

Spencer's POV

I walked toward my mom's office, a huge stack of papers in my arms. "Mom?" I called out, trying to knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" she replied, getting up to open the door. "Hey, honey," she greeted, opening the door farther and letting her in. "Are these the papers sent by the courthouse?"

"Yes," I replied. I set them down on her desk. "As well as just the mail from our house which, by the way, is all for you." I handed her one of the envelopes.

"Rosewood Police Department?" Veronica read. "Honey, this one is for you. Not me..."

"What?" I asked, gently taking it back from her and opening it.

 _Spencer Hastings,_

 _We have reason to believe that your sister's ex-fiancé is alive. Come to the police department as soon as you can._

 _Regards,_  
 _Lorenzo Calderan_

"Ex-fiancé?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow. "Wren?"

"What about Wren?" Veronica asked, looking over my shoulder.

"They said they have reason to believe he's alive," I replied, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope. I put the envelope in my bag and looked at mom. "I have to go. I'm sorry," I sighed.

"No, it's okay," Veronica reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's important, I'm sure. Go on ahead. Call me with any information?"

"Of course," I smiled at her as I left the building.

 _Rosewood Police Department..._

"Spencer," Lorenzo greeted. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry for such the short notice."

"No worries, Lorenzo," I smiled. "So... You said you all have reason to believe that Wren is alive?"

"Oh. You didn't know who we meant?" Lorenzo asked anxiously.

"Who else would you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. "She was his last fiancé and he was supposedly killed in a fire by my psycho twin sister."

"Spencer... It's not Wren," he sighed. "You should sit down. This will be a lot of information to take in."

"Um... Okay," I replied, sitting down in the chair across from him.

 _Later..._

He's alive. I can't believe this. He was definitely dead when we last saw him, there's no way someone can survive a wound like that. This is insane. I quickly dialed Hanna's number and asked to meet her and the others at the Radley.

 ** **A/N: Cliffhanger cause I'm just mean like that****? ** **What do you guys think so far? Let me know your thoughts below!****


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna's POV

I was with Caleb and Thomas on our couch when I got Spencer's text. "I'll be right back," I announced, getting up off the couch and leaving the room to call Spencer. "Spence? Is everything okay?"

" _No, it's not_ ," her voice came on the other end. " _Can you meet me at the Radley as soon as possible? Please? I've already called Aria and Emily_."

"Yeah, of course," I replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _Okay. Thank you_ ," she sighed, hanging up. I turned back to Caleb and Thomas.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked, standing up and going over to me.

"Spencer needs me, Aria, and Emily to meet her at the Radley as soon as we can," I explained. "She didn't say why but I'm going now."

"Okay. Keep me updated?" Caleb replied, kissing my cheek.

"Of course," I smiled as I headed out the door.

 _The Radley...….._

I ran in as fast as I could, seeing Spencer and Emily sitting together at a table. "Sorry if I'm late at all, there was traffic and Caleb kept pressing me about what your text said," I sighed, sitting down. "Where are Ali and Aria?"

"Aria went to the bathroom to fix her lipstick really quick," Emily replied. "and Alison said she's coming, she's just a little busy trying to find a last minute babysitter for Lily and Grace. She'll be here soon." She saw Aria come out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Sorry about that," she apologized, sitting back down.

"It's fine," Spencer replied, taking a sip of wine. "I'm sorry for the last minute text."

"It's okay, Spence, you made it sound really urgent," Emily reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We all understand. Ali does too."

"So what's going on?" Aria asked, looking at her friend with concern. "You said you were called down to the police station?"

Spencer sighed. "I would rather wait until Alison gets here-"

"Spence, it's probably gonna be a while before she gets here," Emily replied gently. "I can tell her when I get home. Let me text her really quick and let her know."

"Alright, well-" Spencer hesitated. "They told me that they have reason to believe that Melissa's ex-fiancé is alive."

"Wren?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that Alex-"

"No, it's not Wren," she sighed. "At least, that I know of."

"Who else would it be?" I asked, already kind of knowing the answer.

"Uh, Hanna?" Aria sighed. "Who else did Melissa get engaged to and then marry?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help her out," I replied, putting my hands up in defense.

"By what? You already know what the answer is," Aria replied, putting a reassuring hand on top of Spencer's. "Why do they have reason to believe he's alive? Didn't he kill himself with a gunshot wound to the head?"

"They said something about him having had a twin," Spencer explained. "His name was Ethan, I think. Ian killed him."

"Wait, so was Ethan the one who tried to kill you?" Emily asked.

"No, that was actually Ian. Ethan was the one who told Melissa he would be there at the church after he talked to the carpenter," she sighed, putting her wine glass down on the table. "He was in on the whole bell tower thing but backed out at the last minute because he didn't want to do it. He was nothing like Ian. Ian killed him because of his backing out and apparently has been hiding out ever since."

"But why come out now?" I questioned, setting my wine glass down as well. "Why wait _years_ later to come back for you? It doesn't add up..."

"That's exactly what I wanna know too, Han, but I obviously can't ask him that unless he comes for me," Spencer snapped, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Have you told Toby or anyone else besides us?" Aria asked.

"No. You all are the only ones I've told."

"Spence, you need to tell Toby," Emily sighed. "What if Ian comes in unexpectedly while he's home with you, thinking you're alone? Toby will start asking questions..."

"I know he will," Spencer replied softly. "but I really just wanna keep this under wraps for now. We don't even know if it's true or not."

"Still, it's better to be cautious," I explained. "You don't want Toby to be suspicious if you'll possibly be acting all-"

"Okay, Han, we get the idea," Emily interrupted. "You really do need to tell him, Spencer. It's best he knows."

"You're right," she sighed. "Okay. I'll tell him."

 _Spencer and Toby's house...…._

Spencer's POV

"Toby?" I called out as I came in through the front door. "Are you home?" I turned on the light and saw that the house was a total mess. "T-Toby?" I called out again, my heart racing in fear. A few chairs were knocked over, glass was shattered from the kitchen window, and there was a small blood stain on the carpet. "Toby, this isn't fu-" I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Scream and you're dead," someone whispered in my ear as they dragged me off to their car. I immediately knew who it was. Lorenzo was right.

Ian's alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby's POV

I woke up in what looked like a hall closet. "What the hell?" I whispered, standing up and opening the door slowly. "Spencer?" I called out, peeking my head out and looking around. "You out here?"

"Toby, thank god," Alison sighed. "We've been looking for you."

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And have you seen Spencer?"

"That's what we were gonna ask you," Aria replied, sighing in frustration. "Why were you in the hall closet?"

"I don't know. I was fixing a few things around the house and then I blacked out," I sighed. "I don't remember anything after that."

"Lorenzo had to be right," Emily announced. "He said that they had reason to believe Ian is alive and Spencer suddenly disappears? Tell me that's not a coincidence."

"Whoa hold on," I interrupted, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's this about Ian possibly being alive? Her _brother-in-law_ that tried to kill her?"

"My guess is she never got the chance to tell him," Hanna whispered, leaning towards Alison.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Lorenzo called her down to the station and told her that Ian is possibly alive," Aria sighed. "She met with us at the Radley to tell us and then we suggested that she tell you."

"Which she agreed to do but I guess she didn't get a chance," Hanna added. "We think that Ian got to her before she ever even had a chance to tell you."

"Well that explains why I was in the closet," I sighed, slamming the door shut behind me. "I'll make that bastard pay for-"

"Toby, let's not do anything rash," Emily interrupted gently. "We need to figure this out first. What if it's just some jerk trying to mess with our heads?"

Alison looked down and saw a folded up note on the coffee table. "Unfortunately, I don't think so..." She bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Hanna asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"'So you want your precious girlfriend back?'" Emily read. "'You won't get her back unless you bring me that flash drive. Good luck finding her, bitches. -A'"

"It's starting up _again_?" Aria groaned, putting a hand on her forehead and sighing. "This has to be Ian's work!"

"Or he could just be- you know, working for this 'new A'," I suggested, adding air quotes. "We have to find that flash drive. Quickly. Before whoever this is decides to kill Spencer before we can get to her!"

"We'll find her," Alison reassured him. "We will. Trust us."  
 _Warehouse...…..._

Spencer's POV

I woke up in a dusty old room with only a lamp to provide any light around me and even that was no help as to revealing where I was. I don't remember anything about how I got here. I went into the house to tell Toby about what Lorenzo-

It suddenly hit me. Ian is alive and he got to me before I could tell Toby what was going on. I desperately pulled against the chains holding me and sighed in defeat, realizing it was no use. _What the hell is going on here?_ I thought to myself, my anxiety creeping up on me when I heard a door slowly creak open. I looked up to see a hooded figure walk into the room. I wanted to scream when I realized who it was but I couldn't because of the cloth wrapped tightly around my mouth.  
 _Hanna and Caleb's apartment...…._

Emily's POV

"Any leads?" Toby asked, walking over to Caleb's computer. "Or clues?"

"No and no," Caleb sighed. "We're trying the best we can, Toby. We promise you. This guy is good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found."

"Should we call the police?" I suggested.

"Yes, because that works out _so_ well every time we do call them," Hanna replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it was only a suggestion!" I argued. "Maybe they can track her down! No offense Caleb but they probably have better equipment than we do!"

"None taken. And she's probably right," Caleb agreed, standing up. "Even though I hate Tanner's guts-"

"We all do," Toby interrupted.

"I feel like someone at that police station knows a lot about technology and we're kind of out of options," Caleb finished, giving Toby a look. "Toby, call Tanner and tell her what's going on. We need all the help we can get."

I sighed and sat down next to Alison on the couch, waiting for Tanner to say something.

"Tanner? Yeah, it's Toby," he sighed, pacing around the room. "Spencer has gone missing and we believe it was Ian Thomas." He paused when she said something. "Yeah, we thought he was dead t- Wait, you didn't _know_ he's alive? Lorenzo didn't tell you?" He frowned in suspicion. "Ask him about it. He probably knows more than we do about his whereabouts." He nodded his head. "Alright. Bye."

Aria sat up in the chair. "What did she say?"

"She said that Lorenzo never told her that Ian is alive and that she will ask him about it," he sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"That's really suspicious," I mumbled under my breath. "Why would he not tell her about him?"

"Maybe he knows how much of a bitch she is," Aria suggested. "You know how she's treated us in the past." They all nodded in agreement. "I say we ask him ourselves."

"Aria, we can't just walk up to him and be like, 'Are you working with Ian Thomas in any way?'," I argued, giving her a look.

"No I know but obviously Tanner's gonna take forever to tell us _anything_ ," she replied, folding her hands together in her lap. "We have to do something."

"She's right," Hanna sighed. "We need to go up there. Now. Before it's too late."

"I'll drive," I suggested, grabbing my car keys. "Toby and whoever else wants to ride with him can follow me." They all left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

She's out of jail. Or wherever the hell she went after she was arrested. This is unbelievable. Mona took them to France, I know she did.

"Hello, sister," the figure greeted, the smile on her face widening into a smirk. "It's good to see you again."

"Alex!" I shrieked. "How are you out of jail!?"

"It's been five years, sis," she replied. "I was bound to escape eventually. I pulled it off when I convinced the security people outside the plane that I was you and they let me in."

"That's impossible!" I shouted, pulling against the chains again. "They would _never_ believe it was me and I'm in Rosewood! You were in France!"

"Actually, love," Alex replied, pulling out her wallet and showing her her ID. "They would. See, mum always told me that twins are like two peas in a pod. Obviously, that's not the case with us because you escaped capture with your friend's- What are they now, husband and wife?"

"That's none of your damn business," I snapped, hearing a door open and seeing Ian come into the room.

"You have no choice in that matter," he scoffed. "You're trapped here, Spencer. I suggest you start talking before we have to make you." He turned the lamp's brightness up a bit to reveal that we were in a torture room and set a tray full of tools on the small dark wooden table beside where I was sitting.

"He's right, sister," Alex replied, bending down next to me. "Either you start talking or we have to torture you to get it out of you." She looked at the ceiling and shrugged. "We're gonna be torturin' you anyway but whatever." She looked back at me and smirked evilly. "Now talk."

I gasped in pain when Ian harshly grabbed a fistful of my hair and leaned towards my ear. "I'm not afraid to take you back up to the bell tower," he threatened quietly in my ear. "Remember that."

"I have to go convince your friends that 'you' escaped," Alex announced, standing back up. "Do what you want with her, Ian. I'll be back."

 _Emily and Alison's house...…..._

Alison's POV

This is insane. How could Ian know where Spencer and Toby lived? Why would he come back for her all these years later? She's not that vulnerable!

I suddenly remembered what Spencer told us a while back.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _June 16, 2019_

 _"Guys, I have something to tell you," Spencer announced, smiling really big. "It's huge."_

 _"Well stop the hints and tell us!" Hanna joked, sitting up in her chair._

 _"Alright, well..." She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant!"_

 _"What!?" Emily shrieked in excitement. "When did this happen!?"_

 _"A few months ago," Spencer blushed. "Toby knows too but we decided to keep it a secret. I finally told him this morning before he left for work that I was gonna tell you guys."_

 _"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly._

 _"We all are," Aria added as she, Hanna, and Emily joined in._

 _I suddenly saw someone out of the corner of my eye and looked up. A man stood by the counter watching us and trying to hide it. "Hold on, guys," I whispered, standing up and going over to him. "Can we help you?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _He just stared at me._

 _"Why the hell are you staring at my friends and I?" I demanded, not waiting for an answer. "What we do is none of your business." The guy just shook his head and left._

 _"What was that about?" Hanna asked me as I came back over._

 _"Nothing. Just some creep that was staring at us," I sighed, sitting back down. "He didn't answer me when I asked him why he was staring at us and just left."_

 _"Well, it's not a huge surprise," Aria sighed. "We're kind of well known around here after what happened with Cece…"_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I stood up off the couch and called for Emily. "I'm going out!" I announced. "I'll be back soon!" I quickly went out the door, grabbing my jacket and my car keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

The cold from the open window started biting at my hands and bare arms. I was numb pretty much all over and, knowing Ian and Alex, I'll eventually get frostbite.

I yanked at the chains one more time and eventually got free, tensing when the chains made loud clang. "Oh please don't have heard that," I silently prayed, slowly standing up. I haven't eaten in a day or two. My body felt weak from hunger and while Alex is out doing who knows what, I'm stuck here alone with my ex brother-in-law that tried to kill me years ago.

Oh, did I mention that Ian has apparently gotten stronger? He's either been working out or somehow got freakishly powerful. I waited a few seconds before heading to the door and peeking out through the slightly open door. "Good, he's not around," I sighed in relief, sneaking out of the room and going the first way my instinct went to.

Aria's POV

"Ezra, are you sure this is a good idea?" I sighed, looking at him as we headed into the waiting room. "With everything going on and Spencer missing-"

"Aria, we can't just leave this alone," he replied gently. "You have pregnancy symptoms. We need to see if it's positive or not."

"Alright, if you say so," I sighed, looking out one of the windows in the waiting room.

"Aria Montgomery?" a nurse called out. I stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ezra asked.

"No, I'm good," I replied. "Thank you though. I'll see you when I'm done." I followed the nurse into the back room.

"Alright, dear, just sit here," the nurse smiled. "I'm just going to check your vitals before the doctor gets here." I sat down on the cot. "So why are you here today if it's alright if I ask?"

"No worries," I replied. "My husband and I have a feeling that I'm pregnant. I've had pregnancy symptoms the last few days. Problem is that I was told that I'm unable to have children a few years ago."

"Well, being unable to have children can change," the nurse chuckled as she put a blood pressure cuff on my arm. "It was possibly a fluke if you're showing symptoms."

I shrugged and tensed at the pressure of the cuff. One of many things that remind me of the dollhouse and other things A did to us.

 ** ***FLASHBACK*****

 _I woke up to see that my hair was shorter and had pink stripes in it again. "What the hell?" I whispered, looking up at the camera watching my every move. "What did you do?" I shouted, already knowing they'd done this while I was asleep. The bell chimed three times as my door opened._

 _I hesitantly walked out the door, not wanting to know what was coming._

 ** ***END FLASHBACK*****

"Alright, Mrs. Montgomery," the doctor replied as she came in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I replied nervously, taking a few deep breaths before they handed me the cup. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I went into the bathroom for privacy and came out a few minutes later. "Here you go."

"Alright, thank you," the doctor smiled. "The results will be back in about a week."

"Thank you," I smiled, leaving the room and going back out to Ezra.

 _One week later..._

"Hello?" I answered, standing up.

 _"Hi, is this Aria Montgomery_?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Is this about my test results?"

 _"Yes ma'am,"_ they replied. _"We just got them back today."_

"And?"

 _"The test results were..."_

 ** **A/N: Cliffhanger****? ** **What do you think the test results are? Do you think it's positive?**** ****And I know I said I'm taking a break but I changed my mind****?￢ﾀﾍ ️?


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

I kept looking around for an escape route, speeding up when I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing it was probably Ian, I went around a corner and hid behind a wall.

"Spencer!" the person called out. "I know you're trying to hide! I'll find you!"

I froze in shock. No. There's no way in hell that _he's_ alive too. I was expecting it to be Ian but him? Why does this keep happening? Who else has faked their death? I peeked my head around and quickly went back when he looked this way.

Aria's POV

"Ezra!" I called out after I'd hung up. "I got the results back!" I walked into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. "Ezra?" I repeated. "Where are you?"

"He's not here, Aria," a familiar voice replied. "He's gone."

I turned around. "No... How is this possible? You're alive too!?" I shrieked just before I was knocked out.

Spencer's POV

I heard a door open and close. "I got her," a woman's voice announced. "She's in the trunk of my car."

"Good," the guy replied. "Spencer got out of the room she was in. We need to find her before she escapes."

I heard them walk out of the building and snuck towards another door, looking around to make sure no one was around hiding and watching me. I quietly opened the door and sighed in relief when I saw that it led outside. "Thank god," I whispered, tiptoeing out the door just as Ian came around the bend.

"And where do you think you're going?" he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't leave until we tell you that you can." He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Which is never, in case you couldn't guess," he whispered in my ear, dragging me away from the door and slamming it shut. "I got her!"

"Good," the woman replied as they came back in with Aria.

"Why did you bring Aria here!?" I demanded, struggling to pull away from Ian's grasp. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh no, you all do," Ian scoffed. "We aren't just taking you and Aria though. Don't worry, you'll be with all of your little friends soon enough." He followed the others back to the torture room.

Hanna's POV

It's been weeks since we've heard anything about Ian and where he's keeping Spencer. Ian couldn't have done this alone. I quickly dialed Aria's and Alison's numbers for a three way call. "Hey. Has Tanner said anything in relation to Spencer's disappearance?"

" _No_ ," Emily sighed. " _And apparently Aria is missing now too_."

"What!?" I whispered, walking into the other room. "When did this happen?"

" _Just this morning_ ," Alison sighed. " _Ezra called and said he came home to see signs of a fight in the kitchen and living room. He found a note stuck to the fridge_."

"Did he say what the note said?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

" _No but we think it was from Ian himself_ ," Emily replied.

"Uh, Em? Ian's holding Spencer captive," I reminded her. "I don't think he'd leave her alone to get a chance to escape."

" _Maybe he has help_ ," she suggested. " _That's the only possible explanation for Aria's disappearance_."

"Who would be working with Ian though?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

" _Maybe Alex escaped_ ," Alison suggested. " _We all know how she is about Spencer_." There was a knock on the door on her end. " _I'll be right back_."

Alison's POV

I got up to go get the door, opening it and seeing Alex. "Spencer?" I announced in confusion, knowing it was Alex but playing along.

"Hello, Ali," Alex replied, hiding her British accent.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "I know Ian kidnapped you but I also know he wouldn't let you out that easily."

"I managed to get past his supposed security system," she lied.

"Look, Alex, I already know it's you," I sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Whoa there, relax," she laughed, letting her accent slip. "Spencer is fine."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You're insane!"

"Yeah I am but that doesn't change what's happening to your friends," she smirked. "Aria's-"

"You have Aria!?" I whispered angrily. "Why are you doing this to us!?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll see them soon," she scoffed, turning on her heel. "Goodbye."

 **A/N: Who do you think the mysterious man and woman are?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna's POV

"No!" I screamed when they put their finger over the trigger. "Leave him alone!"

 _A few hours earlier..._

Alison's POV

I sighed as I sat down beside Emily on our couch. "Do you remember that guy I said was staring at us at the Brew when Spencer told us she was pregnant?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "What about him?"

"I figured out who it was," I admitted. "Brian Leeanders. He was one of the people that helped me when I disappeared." I put my head on her shoulder. "At first I was trying to figure out why he was there but then I realized he was looking for me."

"Ali, why didn't you tell us before?" she sighed. "We could have helped you. You didn't have to keep this from us."

"No, it's not that kind of looking for me." I bit my lip. "He wants to help us look for Spencer and Aria. He knows where Ian is holding them."

"You didn't find that suspicious that he just _knows_ where they're being held?" Emily scoffed. "Ali, you haven't seen this guy in years! How do you know we can trust him?"

"Em, just trust me on this!" I sighed, sitting back up and looking at her. "I know what I'm doing!"

Hanna's POV

Alison was in the car with what's-his-face that was leading us to Spencer and Aria. Toby and Caleb were with Emily and I in her car, all skeptical about Brian. "Why are we suddenly deciding to trust him!?" I whispered, hearing my phone chime and taking it out.

 _I see you bitches are on the way to get your little friends. Well, good luck finding them. I won't make it that easy. -AD_

"AD?" I whispered. "Alex is back?"

Emily tilted her head to look at my screen. "Shit," she mumbled, catching up to Ali and Brian.

 _Inside..._

Spencer's POV

I could hear shouting coming from the hallways. I slowly stood up, pain running through my entire body, and saw Toby and Hanna. "Guys!" I called out quietly.

"Spencer!?" Toby sighed in relief, running over to the door I was behind. "We'll get you out of there, Spence, we promise!"

"Hurry!" I begged, hearing footsteps behind me. "Someone's coming!"

"No!" I heard Hanna scream. "Put that down before someone gets hu-" I heard gunshots and a scream, not knowing who was shot.

I sighed in relief when they were finally able to get the door open. Looking up, I saw that Ian and Shana and Noel had all been arrested. I then looked behind Toby and I and saw that Aria was unconscious. "Toby, who was shot?" I whispered nervously. "I-I heard a gunshot but didn't see who pulled the trigger or who was shot."

Toby sighed hesitantly. "It was-"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you think was shot?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ya'll are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter**?

Hanna's POV

I don't remember anything that happened. I remember going to rescue Spencer and Aria with the others and Brian but then everything went blank. I looked up to see my dad sitting in front of me on my bed. "Dad?"

"Hey," he greeted, shifting his weight. "Your mom told me what happened. You were apparently shot?"

"Yeah. Yeah I was," I snapped. "But what I wanna know is since when the hell do you _ever_ care about me? If mom hadn't told you and you'd found out from the news would you have come?" I sat up in my bed and pushed the button to make it go up a little.

"Yes," he replied honestly. "Hanna, just because I'm married to-"

" _Don't_ ," I growled. "Just don't! You obviously didn't care enough when I was kidnapped and tortured by Noel Kahn or when _Mona_ ran me over with her car and sent me to the hospital! Just get the hell out!"

"Hanna-"

" _Now_!" I shouted, glaring at him and pointing towards the door. He just sighed and got up, leaving his briefcase behind. I picked it up and opened it after making sure no one was watching me. "What the hell?" I whispered when I saw bunches of crumpled papers inside. I took one out and gasped at what I read.

Aria's POV

"So what were you wanting to tell me before you were suddenly captured?" Ezra asked gently, leading me to the couch and sitting down beside me.

"I got the results from the pregnancy test back," I sighed.

"And?"

"It's positive." I looked at him with a smile. "Ezra, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a real baby." My eyes started tearing up with joy and I leaned in for a hug.

"Wait so both you and Spencer are pregnant correct?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"What if that's the reason they captured you?" he suggested, pulling away after our hug. "Your most vulnerable moments are when you're pregnant."

"Let's not think about that right now," I smiled. "Let's just think about this. We're here now. In the moment. Let's enjoy it."

Spencer's POV

"Toby, I just got a call from the hospital," I sighed, coming down the stairs. "It was about Hanna."

"How is she?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"They don't think she has much longer left in her," I replied, my voice cracking as tears welled in my eyes. "The gunshot wound is serious. It hit her in the chest and-"

"I know where it hit her, I was there," he replied gently. "But why don't they think she'll make it? Hanna's strong. She's a fighter."

"The bullet hit a major artery," I sobbed, laying my head on his chest. "She doesn't know anything about what's going on but they want us to somehow _tell her_ ourselves..."

"Spence," he whispered. "Hey. Look at me." He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him. "Hanna will get through this. I know she will."

 _Rosewood Hospital..._

Hanna's POV

"So Lucas sent you flowers," Alison announced, coming in with a bouqet. "He wanted to come here in person but he's busy with work."

"It's fine," I shrugged. "I wasn't expecting so many visitors in one day though."

"Han, you're in the hospital. Of course you'll have visitors," Emily replied, sitting down beside me on the bed and grabbing my hand softly. "You're important to a lot of people in this town."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just..."

"What?" Alison asked softly, coming over and grabbing my other hand.

"I don't know, I just have this strange feeling," I replied. "Like something's gonna happen. Soon. Today."

"Like?"

"I can't explain it," I sighed. "All I know is that we-"

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 **A/N: I normally don't do this sort of thing in my stories but it happens in a lot of PLL AUs I've been reading recently and I got inspiration from that. I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the sad ending of this chapter**?


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

It took me a few minutes to process what had just happened, even when Alison went to get a doctor. Time just stopped for me after Hanna's heart monitor signified her death. Many emotions ran through my mind, the most being shock and sadness.

This can't be a coincidence. Hanna was shot, yes, but she's a serious fighter. She survived being tortured by Noel and also being run over by Mona. Someone must have messed with her IV. That's all that could explain what just happened. I wiped tears from my eyes as Alison came back into the room with Hanna's doctor. "Do the others know yet?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Not yet. I'm gonna call them on a thr- A two way call," she sighed, pulling her phone out. "Please excuse me for a moment, Doctor Franklin."

"Of course," he replied understandably, nodding as he started disconnecting Hanna from everything.

Aria's POV

"Hello?" I answered, taking my head off of Ezra's shoulder.

" _Aria, I don't know how to tell you this_ ," Alison sighed on the other end.

"Ali? What is it?" I asked in worry. "Did something happen at the hospital?" My face fell and I dropped my phone to the floor after she'd told me and hung up.

"Aria?" Ezra asked, looking at me with concern. "What is it?"

"I-It's Hanna," I sighed, my voice cracking as years welled up in my eyes. "She's... She's dead. She didn't make it." I sobbed loudly into his chest.

Spencer's POV

"So we have everything planned for what we're gonna do about any possible pregnancy problems?" Toby asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Spence, what is it?"

"Ali called a few minutes ago," I sighed. "She said that Hanna's gone." I put my face in my hands. "I swear I will _kill_ Ian, Shana, Noel, Alex, and whoever the hell else is doing this to us!"

"Spencer, you have to calm down," he replied gently. "This really isn't good for the baby..."

"I can't!" I burst out. "One of my best friends is _dead_ , Toby! I'm not just gonna let those assholes get away with this! I'm not!" I got up and stormed off out the front door, grabbing my jacket.

 **A/N: Hanna's funeral will be in the next chapter**?


	10. Chapter 10

Alison's POV

Hanna's funeral is today. I stood at the bathroom mirror trying to brush my tangled hair and keep myself from crying so my mascara wouldn't run.

"Ali?" Aria asked, standing in my doorway with her hands folded in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"No but we have to do this," I sighed, following her out the door.

 _Hanna's funeral..._

Spencer's POV

We sat in the front pew of the church, waiting for the priest to come in and start. "Where is he?" Aria whispered. "He was supposed to be here by now."

"Let me go see what's going on," Emily sighed. She got up and went outside.

Emily's POV

"Reverend Ackard?" I called out, looking around nervously. I looked down on the ground to see a note and picked it up.

 _Your little friend's funeral won't happen. Good luck finding a new priest, bitches. -AD_

My jaw dropped in shock and I ran back inside. "Guys!" I whispered quietly. "Come outside!"

Alison's POV

We all followed Emily outside. "What is it, Em?" I asked in concern.

"Look at this," she replied, holding the note out as Spencer took it.

"What the hell?" Spencer said angrily. "I am about to _kill_ Alex!"

"Spence, calm down," Aria sighed, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No! I won't calm down! Whoever shot Hanna is the one that killed her!" she yelled. "Who the hell shot her!? Tell me!"

I hesitated. "I-It was some doctor... He was young. His name is Frank."

"They're going down," Spencer growled, storming off angrily.

"We should follow her," I whispered, quietly going towards my car. "Who knows what she's gonna do? Come on." Aria and Emily sighed and followed me, both getting in my car.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating(and the short chapter LOL)! I've been busy with college and stuff so that's been keeping me busy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aria's POV

"Do you actually think Spencer will do this?" I whispered to Emily. "Whatever it is that she plans on doing anyway."

"Have you met Spencer?" Alison replied, looking in the rearview mirror at me. "I've never seen somebody so determined as she is right now. The girl has gone absolutely crazy." She looked out the windshield and saw Spencer's car. "We're here. Come on." We all got out, looking around.

"This place is... Creepy," Emily sighed, frowning at the building in front of them. "Why would Ian and whoever else have their headquarters or whatever here?"

"They're villains," Alison reminded her. "Of course they'll have a creepy lair. Now come on, let's go."

 _Inside...…_

"What the hell is this place?" Emily whispered, looking around and seeing all of the cell doors. "It's like some... maximum prison!"

"Well, Alex does like torturing people," I sighed quietly as we continued through. I suddenly stopped when I heard what sounded like cries for help behind one of the cell doors. "Guys, listen to that. Do you hear that?" Emily and Alison turned around.

"I did," Alison whispered, going over to the door. She slowly opened it. "Hello?" she whispered, looking around as Emily flipped the light switch on.

Spencer's POV

I woke up to wheels being rolled along the floor and groaned in pain. "Hello?" I whispered groggily, looking around. I looked in front of me and saw a curtained area in the middle of a small room. "What the hell?"

 **A/N: Okay I know it's super short. I'm so sorry but life has been a little crazy. I hope you enjoyed it though! :3 Also sorry for not updating for two months. LOL. I'm uploading the next few chapters as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer's POV

I don't even remember what happened. I came into the warehouse and happened to notice a bunch of cell doors down every hallway. I remember the warehouse but I don't remember any of these cells at all. I turned on one of the lights that was outside a door and peeked inside, seeing a girl who looked to be about twenty or twenty-one sitting in a chair.

After looking around to make sure that no one was coming my way, I slowly opened the door and kept a tight grip on the knife behind my back just in case it was a trap. "Hello?" I whispered. The girl looked up at me in fear. Her eyes were strange, kind of a milky white like she was blind. She looked out of it, like she was in some sort of trance. I looked behind me out at the open door and saw a photo of a different girl with the same eyes. "What the hell is this place?" I whispered, slowly going over to the chair she was in and trying to undo the giant chains around her wrists as her eyes finally went back to normal.

"W-Who are you?" she asked nervously, looking down at me.

"I'm Spencer," I replied, undoing the first chain. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Finally undoing the other chain, I slowly helped her up. She felt really light, like she hadn't eaten in days or maybe months. "Do you know where the exit is?"

Alison's POV

I saw Spencer coming out of a cell with a girl. "Spencer!" I whisper shouted, quietly running over to her and sighing in relief. "What is this place?"

"I have no idea," she sighed, shaking her head. "This definitely is _not_ the warehouse Ian held me in... This girl needs help though, I'll explain everything later. Come on." I followed her in confusion out of the hallway we were in, seeing Aria and Emily down the hall.

"Do you think this is where Hanna was talking about?" I whispered, frowning. "She was all bloody when she was in the hospital..."

"I don't know and right now, I don't really care," Spencer replied, almost losing her balance as the girl next to her stumbled. "We need to get this girl to a hospital as soon as possible. What's your name?"

"G-Grace," she whispered, trembling a little. "I have been down here ever since I was ten..."

"Ten?" Emily whispered. "So that's- How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one," she replied, coughing up blood. "These people are fucking crazy... They said that I was special..."

"Let's get to the hospital," Aria replied gently. "You can tell us, or the police, about it there whenever you're ready to, okay?" Grace just nodded.

 _The hospital...…._

Grace's POV

I know that those girls were trying to help me but it's no use. They will just find me again. I know it. I was put through eleven years of torture and very little food. Once we got to the hospital, they quickly admitted me and I was led to a room on a gurney. I suddenly gasped for breath, knowing what was coming. I slowly went into a psychotic state, my eyes turning milky white once again. I knew that I was dying. I didn't even have to be conscious to tell what was happening.

 **A/N: Okay. It's kind of a boring ending to a chapter but hey. I got inspiration for the Grace part from Martyrs (the 2016 version with Troian). Don't judge me. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed! :3 And before anyone says anything, yes I'm aware that Martyrs is more of a supernatural film but it's just a story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

"This new girl seems like she's a complete liar," I admitted, looking at Alison and Aria. "I'm not saying that whatever torture she went through isn't true but her seeing the afterlife? That's totally impossible."

"You guys," Spencer announced, coming over to us. "I just spoke to another victim who went through the exact same thing Grace did. She said that their torturers were trying to get evidence of the afterlife." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "They escaped arrest."

Toby's POV

I walked into Grace's room and immediately stopped. Her heart rate monitor was no longer beeping and she wasn't breathing. I ran over to see if it was just my imagination but then saw her eyes.

"Shit," I mumbled, sighing and running out of the room towards Tanner.

Spencer's POV

I was walking back towards the girls when I saw Toby come out of Grace's room in a hurry. "Toby?" I called out, running to catch up with him. "What's going on?"

"It's- I'll explain later," he sighed, continuing towards Tanner.

Later...….

I sat on our couch with a cup of coffee in my hands waiting for Toby to come out of the bathroom, turning the mug around and around in my hands as I heard the toilet flush and he came out. "What the hell happened in there?" I demanded, looking up at him.

"The girl- What was her name, Grace?" I nodded. "She's dead. I can't exactly explain it right now but when I went in to check on her, her heart rate monitor wasn't beeping and I saw her eyes."

"What about her eyes?"

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No..." I put the mug on the coffee table and stood up, facing him. "Know what?"

"She was part of this afterlife experiment or whatever they called it," he sighed, putting a hand on his head. "The people who captured her- along with many others- They think she was special."

"Special?" I repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And what does the experiment have to do with what you saw in her eyes?"

"I- Grace was a martyr, Spence."


End file.
